Lawyers' smile
by Pacificana
Summary: AU: Has lawyers, as you might have guessed, and yaoi. pairings: Sasunaru/Narusasu, and for the rest, I'll make it up as I go along. So, what do you think would happen if it wasn't Naruto that was already taken?
1. Chapter 1

Meh, well, I hope you like it. If this gets good opinons, I'll continue it. Otherwise, I mightn't bother. Because well... If you've ever tried writting a fanfic, you'll understand.

Disclaimer: Noooo! He stole them from me. Really, he did. You don't believe me? Damn.

Warnings: SasuNaru/NaruSasu... And I'll see for the rest...

Read and review!

* * *

Sasuke looked around the crowded hall, leaning against a wall. He watched the people move around the passage, eyes wandering past the various faces, not one of them catching his attention.

He was waiting for a client, and the man was late. He'd give him ten more minutes before leaving, and that was being kind. It didn't matter how bad the idiot's life was, that didn't change the rules. Policy is policy, after all.

He but his briefcase down, and leaned his full weight against the wall. As he put his head back, he winced slightly and put a hand up to his neck to massage a few very sore places.

"Damn idiot..."

He hated having to be there. Couldn't his brother have made the appointment in the Uchiha building? Sasuke could take care of his business perfectly fine, he had a secretary and all. But noooo. The bastard had to mess with absolutely everything his little brother did. And the said little brother, in turn, felt like murdering his older brother in a very vicious unpleasant way.

Sighing, he let his eyes wander again. Nothing worth looking at, really. He watched two women as they started a heated argument. He couldn't hear what about though.

Loosing interest almost instantly, he watched as a blond man talked animatedly to some respectable businessman. Strangely enough, the businessman was smiling. He wondered how the blond had managed such a feat. It was a general rule that any person in need to see a lawyer would be annoyed, scared, grumpy... And generally unpleasant in the utmost. But this guy was almost laughing!

He was distracted from looking at the blond as the fight he had been watching before got worse. He could now hear the girls' voices clearly above the general hubbub.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you idiot?!"

"What do you mean? I'm always the one that has to remind you about absolutely everything!"

"How can you say that? I'm the one who got you here. I'm the one who helped you all along. And don't you forget it! You're an ungrateful bitch, that's what you are!"

The blond, along with the rest of the people in the place had now noticed the fight. It was hard not to actually. The Uchiha just watched disapprovingly, thinking about the rules his older brother, Itachi, had forced into his head. One of them was that you should never show bad internal relations to clients. It would make them doubt your capacity to help them. These two didn't seem capable of finding proper insults, let alone help anything...

Sasuke was surprised as he saw the blond quickly leave his client to go break up the fight. He spoke to the girls in a low voice, and the two brunettes quickly started to look very much ashamed.

_That guy's got some nerve... his client's going to be furious if he doesn't come back soon... _Right on queue the businessman's forehead started to crease, making a frown appear, plain as day.

A sob suddenly broke into the raven's thoughts, and he looked around to see the two girls beg forgiveness from each other for the horrible things they'd said and done. Having accomplished his task the blond hurried back to his client, laughing, and probably complaining about his colleagues.

The two girls walked away together, laughing as if nothing had happened, and the blond and the businessman resumed their talk, the frown disappearing to give way to the previous happy expression.

How intriguing. This really was a strange office. Forgetting to keep track of the time, and unconsciously giving his own client a lot more time than he had initially planned on, Sasuke continued to watch the object of his interests.

The blond had tanned skin and brilliant light blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit, which, whilst fitting perfectly, didn't seem to quite suit him. Sasuke didn't quite know why.

As he realised he was checking out the other man, he almost his himself over the head in annoyance. He wasn't there to ogle other men, no matter how good looking the men in question were. Nevertheless, this didn't stop him from following the blonde's movements, and listening in on the conversation the two were having as they came into earshot.

"I know Neji. I know. But I really can't do anything about it."

"Oh, come on Naruto. There has to be something..." Naruto. Interesting name.

"Look, I'll call him and try to talk to him. But I can't promise anything. The man hates me even more than he hates you, after all."

"Mr. Uchiha?" A voice panted the raven's name heavily. He turned around slowly, giving his future client a glare. Although he knew it wasn't really a good idea to be rude to clients, he couldn't help it. The man was late, and for once, Sasuke had found something to entertain his in this building.

"S-sorry I'm late. I-I-"

"It doesn't matter. Get me to the office."

Naruto was running around, as per usual. He didn't get why the hell he was needed absolutely _everywhere_. At the same time. Seriously, couldn't his 'colleagues' do _anything _? How come he always had to deal with the grumpy clients anyway? He was sick of the bloody grouches.

And he didn't even get any proper rooms, having to deal with most of the people outside, in the corridors. No wonder they were grumpy. Stupid company. Why did they 'absolutely have to' (that was their words) let rooms out to more important companies like the Uchiha?

It wasn't fair at all. And he made his mind up to complain, yet again. As he raged about his life, walking instead of running for what felt like the first time that day, he came to a stop in front of one of those big rooms that he never got to use. It had a window placed in the door, and through it, he could see the people inside.

There was a man leaning against a wall looking out of the window onto the city. He had black hair and very pale skin. He'd taken off his vest, which had been laid somewhat casually on the back of one of the chairs. He was fiddling with the not of his tie, and looked rather uncomfortable in the new shirt he was wearing. There was a light haired man sitting in a chair near him, talking.

As he was staring, entranced by the scene for no apparent reason, the raven looked around, glancing towards the door. But there was no-one there. For some reason, Naruto found himself ducking, to avoid being seen by the other man.

He rested his head his head against the wall, feeling absolutely unnatural. Just as he started to relax, his heart rate going slowly back down, a voice echoed through the corridor, running footsteps coming into hearing range. His heart rate went back up.

"Narutooooo!" Damn. The blond groaned and quickly got up, trying to find refuge somewhere. The only likely place was the room in which the raven was. _Not really an option_, he found himself thinking.

Hoping the day wouldn't drag on too much, he turned to face yet another 'disaster".

"Naruto" Temari sighed out in relief. She'd been looking for him everywhere. When he tried, the blond was absolutely impossible to lay a hand on (whilst reading that, forget the fact that she found him will you? I like the sentence.) It didn't help that everyone in the vicinity would call on him, whatever they needed. "I need you to come help me. Gaara's in trouble."

"Again?" Naruto's voice had a whiny complaining tone to it, but she saw his eyes widen slightly with worry. "What happened?"

"He's in the bathroom. He's broken all of the mirrors, and he won't listen to me!"

"Again? Which bathroom?" The blond sounded panicked now. Last time this had happened, Gaara had hurt himself badly. They both knew the redhead couldn't help it though.

Most of the time, he was perfectly normal, almost unemotional even, but when panic attacks hit him, he would become angry and vicious, breaking everything in sight and often injuring many people, himself included.

It would make a bad image for the company, if anyone were to find out, but Gaara was an invaluable asset. He was a superb lawyer, and would generally win a case by commanding an intimidating respect among judges and jury alike. This was something that their superiors kept note of.

"First floor in the right wing. Near Jiraya's offices." Temari practically shouted the last part, since Naruto had already run off and she knew for a fact that the blond would never find her brother without this piece of information. Then again, when he got to the first floor, he would probably be able to localise the redhead by the noise alone, instructions or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke half listened to the two men in front of him. The brunette was the one who had been late in meeting him, and the grey haired man had come in right after the commotion outside. The Uchiha was amazed that the man had managed to be even more tardy than his boyfriend (because, that was what they were, he had immediately noticed. The kiss had helped, of course.) It was indeed a hard thing to do. Sasuke guessed he was counting on the brunette to be early enough to actually have the appointment.

He wondered what all the noise had been about. At one point, he'd felt sure that someone was watching him, but when he had turned around, there had been no-one. Then the shouting started.

And now he wouldn't concentrate. This part was annoying him. Why was he so distracted by something so trivial as that?

He put it off to nerves, eventually, even though he knew his were as tough as steel. Maybe he was just worried about the case Itachi had recently taken. They'd only just found out who the judge was going to be, and so far the outlook was bad. This one wasn't impressed by atrocious personalities such as his own.

They needed an absolutely brilliant lawyer to be able to win this case, and at last count the only 'absolutely brilliant lawyers' they had were his older brother, Sai and himself.

And all of them had that type of personality.

No, to win this particular case, they would need an 'absolutely brilliant lawyer' who could charm the judge, instead of trying to intimidate her.

Yes. Her. The judge they were up against was Tsunade Sanin. And so they needed someone new. Someone who could help them. One face popped up in his head. One tanned face with blond hair and blue eyes. He quickly swatted it away, and instead resumed the task of half listening to his current clients.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Second chapter up! Hope you all enjoy it. And no, sadly, I don't own Naruto. Or the author. If I did own the author though, you bet things would be different.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As he stepped out of the room, Sasuke pulled out his cellphone. The two men had only just finished telling him about their troubles. All of them. He was about to strangle the brunette, until the grey hair man intervened, and reminded him that lawyers weren't known to have an unending amount of patience with their clients. After that, their meeting had been dismissed quickly. He was going to see them soon though. Stupid gay men and their marriage problems. _(A/N: I have nothing against gay men getting married. On the contrary, if they love each other they want to be together for ever, that's their business.)_

He dialled the one number that he had bothered to learn by heart: his brother's. It rang a few times before anyone picked up.

"Hello Sasu-chan. What do you want now?"

"You're in a good mood... We're still looking for a new lawyer for that case with the Akatsuki, yes?"

"Yes... Yes, we are. Why?"

"I think I might have someone over here."

"Oh? Right type?"

"I think so, yes. Cheery and annoying. Seems to work well on clients though."

"Well! Isn't that good?!" Suddenly, realising that Sasuke might actually have found something, he got a lot more serious "Have you talked to his boss yet?"

"No..."

"Well, I suggest that you do so. Go talk to her (it's Tsunade Sanin by the way) and then ask him whether he would... accept a business meeting. Tomorrow. I'll try to free myself for 1 pm."

"Okay." The two brothers parted with no other warning than this consent.

* * *

He watched as a blond man quickly lead a red haired one into an elevator. He recognised the blond one instantly: Naruto. The said blond turned around after pressing some button in the elevator, and started to push the people away, telling them that everything was fine, that there had just been a minor accident. He also complained a few times that those in the front of the crowd were crushing his feet.

After a very short amount of time the crowd dispersed, as the center of their interest had truly disappeared to an upper floor.

Sasuke swivelled around, looking for blond hair. He hoped Naruto hadn't run off when the crowd had dispersed. He headed for the front desk, hoping the secretary there would be able to help him.

"Excuse me?" The secretary looked up. Strangely enough, as soon as she saw who was confronted with, her eyes brightened up, and a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm looking got a blond man. Naruto, I think his name is." She looked a bit perplexed at this.

"Naruto? You want to speak to him?"

"Yes." She looked around for a minute, but turned back to him promptly, having found what she was looking for. She'd heard Sakura yelling at him about some stuff, and assumed the blond was still in the vicinity. It wasn't like he had a better place to go, and for once, she was glad that the idiot was around. Now she could help the incredibly hot man in front of her. She pointed.

"Right over there." Sasuke turned in the direction she had pointed out. He started walking away, without thanking or even acknowledging the woman. After a few steps, on an afterthought, he came back. She looked up at him, hopeful.

"Could you give me his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He left again, not gracing her with a 'thank you' yet again.

Naruto was filling in some 'urgent paperwork' Sakura had just given him. He hoped Temari was coping with Gaara. He'd go up and check on them later, but Sakura could get pretty violent when it came to paperwork, so it would have to wait.

She could be quite scary actually. So paperwork it was.

"Mr Uzumaki?" Who the heck? No one called him that. Besides, he disliked being interrupted in the middle of 'urgent paperwork'. It was hard enough to concentrate as it was.

He turned around to see who was disturbing him. A fairly familiar raven-haired man was standing in front of him, holding a briefcase, looking serious and relatively grumpy.

"Yeah. That's me, I guess. What do you want?" He hadn't meant to sound rude exactly, but hey, this guy really was interrupting him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I would like to offer you a job opportunity." Naruto looked confused.

"I work here."

"I'm aware of that. But I've talked to your superior." He'd talked to Tsunade? "So if my brother agrees and you... don't mind you're free to come work with us."

"Tsunade said that?" Naruto looked absolutely incredulous.

"Not in so many words... but yes, she did." The blond ran a hand through his hair, thinking. Sasuke took a business card out of a pocket and scribbled something on the back of it. He handed it to Naruto who took it and looked it over.

Sasuke Uchiha

Uchiha law Corporation

.35

And on the back:

Delcour restaurant.

1 pm.

"I'll expect you to be there. I'll be able to explain more then. And if he's free, my brother will join us. Think about the proposition."

"Okay... Yeah. I'll just check with Tsunade. But... Yeah, I'll be there." An image of a raven haired man leaning against a wall, looking out of the window came to his mind.

"Good." With that, Sasuke walked off, through the swivelling doors, glad to finally have escaped that horrendous building.

* * *

Naruto was walking up and down a hall near Tsunade's offices. He was relatively confused, and he was wondering what to do. Tsunade had agreed to this? There had to be a good reason. She wouldn't have given him away just like that, would she?

Then he thought back to the name on the card. There was a reason.

He walked up and down the hall some more, wondering what to do. He stopped in front of Shizune's office desk. The secretary had started ignoring him after the first few minutes though. He was being so restless, it almost got on her nerves. Almost.

He needed to talk to Tsunade. But he didn't quite want to. He didn't know what she'd say, he didn't know how to react, and that combined worried him no end. He usually know what her reaction would be, and therefore, how to act. But not this time.

"Is she busy?" He asked Shizune, yet again.

"Possibly." She'd answered exactly the same thing every time, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. This time, he actually listened to her, amazingly.

"What do you mean, 'possibly'? Either she is or she isn't!"

"Naruto. I gave her some paperwork earlier. Maybe she's working on it, maybe not. How am I meant to know?"

"Because you're her secretary!" Naruto was practically screaming. What with the pacing and the yelling, something really had to be wrong, Shizune thought.

A blond head poked out of a door next to where they were standing.

"Naruto, stop making such a ruckus and get in my office already. People around here work." He looked sheepishly and walked in her direction. She went to sit down and he closed the door behind him. He noted that she had replaced the plaque on her desk. It now read: Doctor Tsunade Sanin. He guessed she found that adding Doctor made her sound more professional.

"You worried about the Uchiha?" Naruto nodded.

"Why the heck are they asking me to join them?"

"Beats me. He just came in here and asked whether I would permit it." Well, not exactly, but that was what it was meant to sound like...

"I still can't believe you agreed."

"What else was I meant to do? This is Uchiha." She thought back a bit to the 'encounter' in question.She'd finally gotten the courage to tackle the paperwork that her secretary had so kindly deposited on her desk. So she was annoyed when her door was opened, without even a warning knock.

"Shizune, you give me a ton of paperwork, and then you come interrupt me. How in the world am I meant to-" She'd finally lifted her head, and was now able to see the person standing in her doorway. "Oh. Mr. Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had to ask you something..." Whenever his brother needed something from Tsunade, he always sent Sasuke, so although the two weren't exactly on friendly terms, they weren't completely stiff and formal with each other anymore. Then again, Tsunade rarely is.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade! I told him you were busy, but he wouldn't listen to me!" Shizune appeared in the doorway behind Sasuke, looking rather panicked at her 'failure'.

"That's all right." Shizune visibly relaxed at that "Please come in Mr. Uchiha." He glanced down at the paperwork and almost smirked, but he stopped himself just in time. Strange, he always walked in to people when they were trying to concentrate on that kind of thing... He sat down without waiting for an invitation. She was behind in offering anyway. Shizune closed the door, and retreated back to her desk.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Uchiha." She knew it annoyed him to be called by his last name (seriously, he wasn't an old man!) so she did it whenever she had the opportunity.

"I had clients as it happens. Mr. Umino and Mr. Hatake. They mentioned you were acquainted." Ouch, thought Tsunade vaguely. Having Iruka telling you his life story was never a pleasant debacle. And the raven must have been short on patience by the end. I'll leave to your imagination the scenario she came up with.

"We are indeed. I hope it's nothing bad." She knew exactly what it was about and Sasuke knew that. All you do for pleasant conversation's sake...

"Marital problems." Tsunade could sense he was getting irritated. He wasn't one for chit-chat.

"So. You wanted to speak to me?" Sasuke pretended he'd forgotten, because he had been so immersed in their small talk. Eh, she could see right through that move.

"Oh, yes. A worker of yours has caught my attention." Well that tactic failed. Right to the point, as usual. Tsunade stared at him for a few seconds, wondering who could have been so unlucky.

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Blond lawyer. I head someone call him Naruto." Tsunade's eyes widened, then narrowed to an unusual point.

"Naruto. You want to employ Naruto."

"Indeed." they looked at each other silently, gauging the other's reaction.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" She'd seen the people who usually interested th Uchiha. Needless to say, Naruto was complete opposite of their demands.

"Fairly sure, yes."

"Blond hair?"

"Yes."

"Tall."

"Yes..."

"Loud."

"Yes."

"_Very_ loud."

"Yes." A frown was staring to appear by this time.

"Hot." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, the frown disappearing he was so surprised.

"Relatively, yes. How many Naruto's do you have?"

"Only one. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't-" Whoah, that frown was back full force now.

"It's my brother who wants someone like him. And I've already informed him that I've found the perfect candidate."

Tsunade suddenly realised she'd been spacing out.

"What did he say?" She asked. Naruto handed her the card. She looked at it and sighed. She couldn't exactly refuse the Uchiha's. Especially not Itachi. He had a knack at ruining the people that did that, and she had worked hard to get where she was now.

"Well, that settles it. Tell me how it goes will you?" Naruto stared at her. It was as if the idea of not letting him go hadn't even occurred to her. It probably had, actually? Then it had been brutally murdered by the reasons why he had to go.

"Yeah, I will." He got up and, grabbing the card she was still holding, started to head out. He heard Tsunade shout at him right before he could close the door 'and don't you forget, you brat!'.

When he thought back, he realised that he had never had such a serious conversation with her. Ever.

* * *

Naruto was nervous. He cursed himself for it, but he had every right to be. Right? He knew that this might give him a tremendously good job, but on the other hand, he didn't quite want to leave his current position, and most of all, all of his 'co-workers'. Well, more like his friends, but whatever. So it made sense to be nervous.

Also, he was standing outside a pretty posh restaurant which he had passed many times, but had never dared set foot in before. And the man he was meant to be meeting was late. He was actually late! How could the bastard do this to him? It was too evil for words. Well, almost. A good bit of screaming he could easily have done.

A car pulled up and the driver got out, handing the keys to the boy, along with a threat, and some money. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw who the man was. The raven started walking towards the entrance, and realising that he was about to disappear, Naruto jumped after him.

"You're late!" The raven turned and glared at him.

"So are you." Why the blond was yelling at him for being late when he himself had just come running was a mystery.

"I'm not late! I've been waiting for you for ages!" Or not. Never mind for the previous mystery. We must note here that Naruto forgets to be nervous when he is annoyed.

"Outside?" kind of stupid "That was stupid" Sasuke is a very frank man. He can't help it. "Why didn't you get a table?" Unfortunately, Naruto had no smart answer to that. He hadn't dared show his face. Sasuke glanced at him, confused by his silence.

"Whatever." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, but he didn't add anything. It seemed the blond wouldn't have appreciated it if he had.

As they approached the front desk, a man immediately approached them, and, after saying a polite greeting: 'Mr. Uchiha', he led them to a table. Three places were set. Naruto found this strange until he remembered they might be joined by a third party. They both sat down and opened the menus that the waiter had handed them.

Without another word to each other, they both ordered (well Naruto had been willing enough, but Sasuke had pointedly ignored him. After that, it seemed that the raven was ready to speak. Took him long enough.

"Have you ever done any important cases?" It was obvious from his composure that he was entirely serious. Then again, when wasn't he?

"'Course I have!" Tch. Stupid raven was taking him for some beginner. Eh, the blond was being an idiot. This was meant to be serious, he really did need to know. How about we make this quick.

"So you've done murder cases." This statement caused the blond to stare at the other in shock. He knew that those were common and all, but to say it so casually was beyond his capacity of understanding.

"What do you mean by murder cases, exactly." He wasn't going to admit that he'd never taken care of one of those before it was clear as crystal what they were talking about.

"It's where someone dies. Is murdered. Killed. And you have to defend the accused." Ah. Clear as crystal.

"You mean the innocent."

"Sure. Whatever." Sasuke paused, waiting for the answer to his initial question. It became clear from the expression on the blonde's face that, unless he was prompted, he was not going to get his answer. Was it even possible to forget what they were talking about so fast?

"So?"

"So... what?"

"Have you," he pointed, just to emphasise his point "Ever... done... a... murder... case?" Slow and easy always does it.

"Eh... No." Jeez. That was hard. Couldn't he have said that in the first place?

"Why?" The blond seemed slightly anxious as he asked this. Sasuke almost smirked. Almost, but not quite.

"Because that, is what we need you for." The blond stared at him, his eyes wide. Thankfully, he was saved from saying something embarrassing (or nothing at all, which would also have been embarrassing) because at that point, their waiter arrived. The blond flashed him a big smile, glad for the interruption.

"Here are your plates!" The waiter sounded... enthusiastic. A glare from Sasuke soon fixed that.

"Uh... I hope you enjoy!" He quickly scampered off, making a much needed escape.

"So... Is this a big murder case?" He'd regained the ability to form a coherent sentence now.

"Relatively."

"Meaning?" They looked at each other doubtfully. Sasuke was trying to gauge whether Naruto really was that stupid, and Naruto was asking himself what he had gotten himself into. Sasuke gave in and explained.

"Pretty big."

"And..." he hesitated, wondering whether it was... appropriate? "Why exactly do you need me?" Sasuke was slightly taken aback. He knew that the blond was bound to wonder at some point, but to be so straightforward about it... This is why, for once, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Because you're annoying."

He would have slapped himself in the forehead, but he refrained at the last minute (thank god, or it would have ruined his reputation). Naruto stared at him, speechless.

"I mean, because you're..." Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence. All the adjectives that came to mind would be wrong. Stupid. Idiotic. Hyper. Frustrating. They just didn't seem to do it.

"Because I'm...?" Naruto was smiling, enjoying seeing the raven in the tricky situation he had caused for himself. Sasuke glared at him. The blond was really starting to irritate him. He decided to opt for the best solution, the one that always works: change the subject.

"My brother will explain everything else when he sees you." Naruto smirked. Heh, he'd really managed to piss that raven off.

Sasuke looked back at his food, wondering if it was worth storming off without eating it. He noticed that somehow, Naruto had already managed to down most of his. Eh, he wasn't hungry anyway. He stood up.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki, I have other business to attend to. So, if you could come by the office tomorrow morning to meet my brother and sign the necessary papers..." He trailed off, noticing that the blond was chocking on his food. Wondering whether to help or not, he ended up just standing there, briefcase in hand, waiting for the other to get over it.

"What the heck!?" Naruto didn't finish the sentence because, unfortunately, he was still having trouble breathing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirking. He wasn't going to laugh, but it was a close call: the blond looked absolutely hilarious, sitting there, spluttering, and at the same time trying (and failing) to look dignified.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Now that was confusing. Running what he had said through his mind, Sasuke couldn't quite locate where he had insulted the idiot. He hadn't actually said anything... Just the normal-

"My name's Naruto. So use it!" Unfortunately for both of them, the said man had felt compelled to shout his out, which led to a very awkward situation where virtually all of the restaurant turned to stare at the two. Realising this, Naruto blushed profusely, ducking his head. Sasuke smirked again. If he was going to act like that every time something like that happened, the next few weeks were going to be very, very interesting. Trying his best not to laugh, Sasuke acted cool and composed, taking up where he had left off.

"As I was saying... come by tomorrow. I'll arrange a meeting with Itachi." If he could beat his older brother to it that was. Itachi had a knack at planning everything just a step ahead of his little brother, which was rather annoying, I must say (Sasuke says). Sasuke was about to turn and leave when he glanced down at the table. On it was his own untouched plate and Naruto's half empty one. Remembering how jumpy Naruto had been about the posh restaurant, he couldn't help himself.

"And you can order whatever you want. Since you're in here, you might as well take the opportunity, because I'm not going to escort you whenever you want to come eat." laughing (internally) at the look on Naruto's face, he turned and left.

He didn't get far though. Before he had eve, come through the front door, the blond came bounding after him. When he judged himself close enough he shouted 'Bastard'.

Getting extremely irritated, Sasuke slammed through the restaurant doors, letting them shut in the face of whoever was behind him, namely Naruto. He wondered slightly if things would have gone the same if his older brother had deigned to join them. He doubted it somehow, but dismissed the thought.

He had to stop then, waiting for the boy to bring his car around. Unfortunately, Naruto had caught up.

"Hey! Jeez, you don't need to run off on me like that."

"I am not running off. I said everything that I had to say. So I'm leaving.

"Nah, you're running. You didn't even eat." Sasuke glared at him. Him not eating had nothing to do with what they were talking. It happened more often than not.

"You, are an idiot. Now leave me alone, and be there tomorrow morning at 10."

"Pfff. fine, bastard. I'll be there." At that point, the car arrived and after a glare and a tip for the boy, Sasuke left, throwing one last dark look at the blond.

* * *

The apartment suited him, Sasuke thought as he closed the door. It suited his mood, and his nature. The plain white walls were perfect, and the wooden planks were... well, plain. No carpeting: that would have been annoying. So, as he said: the apartment suited him.

He went to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Making his clothes more comfortable (well, loosening them) he made a recap of the day.

The annoying couple had asked for another meeting... but they hadn't gotten any further. Sai still wasn't back from his trip, so he'd gotten bored for a good amount of time. And then he'd had that... interesting dinner with the blond. That had been disastrous. Well, that was a matter of opinion really. He'd let himself get annoyed at the blond idiot, but it seemed that he'd managed to interest the man with the job.

Then again, that meant that he was going to have to put up with the blond for a while. Ahhh... he would deal.

The phone rang, making him jump. He wondered slightly who it was before rolling over to grab it from it's place on the bed side table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Oh. It's you..."

"Awww... Disappointed? Who were you expecting?"

"No-one in particular." There was a slight silence.

"You know, you're meant to ask me how my day was now..."

" Hmmm..." There was a slight laugh on the other end.

"Surprisingly, boring? Not much to do without you here..."

"Pity. When are you coming back?"

"Awww... You miss me?"

"Hn. So?"

"I miss you too..."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Oh, come on honey... Admit it."

"Call me that again, and I'm throwing you out of the house." Sasuke hung up violently. He wasn't in the mood to play games. Besides, he never got his answer, in the end.

* * *

**Okay; I have NEVER written such a long chapter before. Ever. I am... heck, I'm proud. And here this is just a little funny text. for you**

This morning, while walking home from tennis, My body parts were having an conflict. Unfortunately, considering the fact that they are attached tome, I was in the middle of it. My legs insisted that the slow walking pace I had settled for was stupid and started running under me. After humoring them for a few minutes, my heart and lungs yelled that they were suicidal, and made me stop. After that, there was a huge battle. The lungs, heart, stomach and head agreed that it was stupid, and that walking was the best idea. My legs feet skin and hair argued that they wanted to get moving. My arm's didn't give a damn. As a result, I spent the whole way alternating between walking slowly and running, yelling at my stupid body parts.

The story of my life.

**Alright guys. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, REVIEW! I need them. If you have any idea how many times I had to rewrite all of this chapter, You know what hell I went through. You know I need them. **

**Oh, and I bet you can't guess who's on the phone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Yes, I know that I took a long time, yes, I know that I am a lazy ass. Yes, I know all of that.**

**Now, will you please leave that alone, and read the chapter? Maybe then, you'll forgive me. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Life is unfair. You know it. I know it. The owner of Naruto sure doesn't.**

Oh, and sorry for the extra no ready time, but when it's in _italics _then, it's Sasuke's thoughts.

* * *

Files

Files. Mhm. More files. Other files. And again more files. Files, files, files. Why did they have so many files anyway? Meh, bar that. He knew why they needed files. Some poor people lacked the memory to preserve all of the information necessary in their gooey grey thing that we call a brain for no viable reason. Still, why so many of them? He flicked through the file that he was holding. Yes, he'd finally found it. Such trouble though. He didn't even need the stupid thing: he didn't class himself as one of those poor people who lack memory... No, not at all. Definitely not.

No. The reason that he'd had to wade through that sea of files more widely known as the filing room, was because his great, superb, kind, amazing, godlike, absolutely marvelous older brother needed (or wanted... whatever) this particular file. Yes. That's right. Uchiha Itachi needed a file, and he'd sent Sasuke to get it. Nothing less, nothing more. And to think that the bastard probably didn't even need it...

_So. Wading back._ Wading._ Shit._ _Stuck._ _Remember to look where you're going next time. Seriously, getting you vest stuck on a filing cabinet is just stupid. Waaaading. Jeez, why is this room so big? It takes up a whole floor in the basement! And couldn't they put better lighting? And some signposts? Directions of some kind? No? Too expensive? Oh... I remember now. You're meant to be able to find you way on your own... Shit... I'm in for it now... Oooo! An exit. Perfect. Just what I was looking for._

We'll settle this now: Sasuke needs to sleep more. A lot more. As it happens, when all of the lack of sleep catches up to him, which it does once in awhile, he becomes very... Strange. Odd. His earlier thoughts are all the example you'll ever need.

Anyway, Sasuke was now bringing the file that he had worked so hard to get to his brother. Damn it! The elevator only started on the ground floor. He now had to walk up three floors. On foot.

--(time lapse)--

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator, still flicking through the file. Akatsuki. Well, that told him at least one thing: Itachi was going to be meeting with Naruto sometime soon. He noticed that although there were 10 Akatsuki members, the file only contained four photos.

He didn't bother to knock as he went into the large office, heading for the desk in order to slam the stupid file on it.

"You know you have a secretary. She'd be more than happy to go fetch stuff for you," he told the man in the reclining chair behind the desk.

"I know I do, but you do a much better job!"

"You are wasting my time, and it's for a file you don't even bloody need!" Itachi was now smirking. Apparently, he found his younger sibling highly amusing.

"That's true."

"Of course it-" _waiiit... What?_ Words are getting through the layers of unsatisfied sleep in the mind... _He admitted he didn't need it... That's unusual. _And the bastard was still smirking too. Sasuke, peeved, decided to play it cool.

"Whatever. Send me to the file room again, and I'm burning all of it down." He started to leave. While he was making his exit, he thought: _shit. It'd be either him or me, but one of us would have to write them all up again. Because no-one else knows them all off by heart. _And something told him that he would be the happy winner of that lottery.

"Sasuke?" He tuned back, wondering for a second whether his big brother really could read his mind. "That's a hollow threat." _Damn. I knew he could read my mind. _"Besides, you mustn't talk of such things in front of guests..." _Fuck the guests. _Sasuke turned towards the door again.

Then, something in his mind clicked. He really did need to sleep._ Guests. Oh God damn it, I just embarrassed myself in front of important guests. Oh... hell. Itachi's almost laughing at me. In front of guests. He's dead._

A sudden burst of angry energy emanated from the younger raven, and both of the other men in the room (for our guest is indeed of male gender) had a sudden feeling that the filing room wasn't the only thing in danger of being incinerated. Take the whole building, for instance.

Sasuke turned slowly away from the door, facing the window and the sofa in front of it where a blond man was sitting looking incredibly awkward. He seemed both embarrassed as hell and on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"Eh... Hi Sasuke." _Stupid, annoying, nerve wracking blond. _Sasuke smiled kindly, his voice going all nice and sweet as he answered.

"Hello Naruto." He then whirled around, stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

Naruto sat there, confused. That had been... extremely strange. Not only had the beginning of the 'meeting' with Itachi been odd (the man had placed him on the couch and given his some papers to read whilst he himself went to sit at his desk, looking at the door expectantly) but, he not been expecting Sasuke to suddenly appear,and then to have an... interesting conversation with his brother without even noticing that the blond was in the room. But the strangest had been his was of acting which was extremely different from every other time he had met the raven.

Frankly, it made him wonder for the other's health.

Itachi interrupted his thoughts "Well, since my brother was so kind as to bring the necessary documents to us, I think you can come and sit here" he patted the desk in front of him, indicating that Naruto should move form the very comfortable couch that he was currently sitting on to the equally comfy looking chair that the other was inviting him to go warm. Thinking this couldn't be to bad, he did what he was told.

"So, from what Sasuke told me, you have never done a murder case, and you aren't used to posh clients and the sort." Naruto almost blushed, remembering the reason for the raven to have come up with such a conclusion (namely, it had something to do with an embarrassing restaurant episode, when he had chickened out at the sight of the... poshness).

"No, I haven't."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll have someone with you most of the time anyway, so you won't have to worry."

"That's good. Thanks. Eh... Who would that person be?"

"I haven't quite decided yet. So..." He flicked through the file, noting what Sasuke had seen about the pictures, then handed it to the blond, who had yet to find out who his clients were to be. Naruto leafed through it, obviously very interested. This was a good opportunity for him to prove himself, so he promised that he would give it all that he had. "These are your clients." Yes, Uchiha's do state the obvious sometimes. "I'll let you look through that while I find someone that can show you around, and help you some."

Now this wasn't completely a lie. All right, he did know who he was going to assign the task to, but he didn't know where the man was... That makes it a white lie, which isn't really a lie at all, so Itachi was being as truthful as he can possibly be. He scrolled down the list of employees that he had on his computer, and acted as if he was thinking carefully about what he was meant to be concentrating on. After a while, he decided that he didn't really want the blond in his office any longer, so he cleared his throat forcefully, easily catching the other's attention.

"I'll leave that with you so that you can look at it shall I?" The blond nodded, while Itachi took out some papers and a pen, pushing them across the desk. "These are the contracts that Dr. Tsunade and I agreed on. You are to do this case, and then, we'll reassess the situation, and act accordingly." The blond nodded again, then picked up the pen, glanced briefly over the papers and then signed wherever it was necessary, only pausing to ask the date. According to Itachi, this was going amazingly well. It was meant to go like this, of course, since he had planned everything out this way, but he was expecting a little more protest from the blond.

"I'm done. So when do I have to meet these guys?"

"Friday, I think." another while lie. Just because he knew didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it did it? "Anyway, If you wait outside my office for a few minutes, someone will come and show you what you need to know."

With that, they parted, with the usual courtesies that come hand in hand with such a meeting.

When Naruto was standing safely outside the door, Itachi took out his cellphone and after dialling a number, brought it to his ear. When the person on the other end grumpily greeted him, he replied joyously:

"Sasuke, I need you!"

* * *

Sasuke was almost literally fuming. He'd just gotten to his office when his cell phone rang. As you have probably guessed, it was his one and only older brother. And his new assignment was to escort a certain blond around the building, showing him everything. It seemed that Itachi didn't realize that he had work to do, other than acting as a personal servant.

-Ping- went the elevator. The now fuming-more-than-I-would-have-thought-it-was-possible Sasuke stepped out and headed down the corridor, towards the figure slumped on the floor. A slight noise was coming from the blond. It sounded suspiciously like... snoring. Mhhh...

Sasuke went on fuming. _Meh, why do I have to do this anyway? Seriously, there were hundreds of other people that could have done it! Anybody in this bloody office building could have done it! But noooo! It just had to be me didn't it? No-one else would have wanted the job anyway,_ he added to himself bitterly. _Then again... Some of the girls probably wouldn't have complained. Until they heard how much he can talk that is._

Ah, it's the sleep. It's reaaaaly getting to him. Yes, I am sorry to tell you that it did take him this long to make the connections and process the information that his brain was just barely getting. So this is what went through his mind once he was finished complaining to himself:

_He is slumped over on the floor. And there are distinctive sleep-related noises coming from his general direction._ _There is no one else in this corridor, and I know for a fact that I am NOT snoring._

_Oh God! The idiot fell asleep._

_Well, this is a dilemma. Mhhh..._ Sasuke should be ashamed of his next thoughts. He thought it gave him a very nice opportunity to run away. Tsk. Fortunately, he realized that, if he left the blond sleeping outside Itachi's office, Itachi would surely notice, and make Sasuke's life hell from then on.

He stopped in front of the sleeping figure, contemplating how to wake him up. Somehow, a bucket of water seemed inappropriate. Not only would he have to fetch the said bucket, and fill it with water, without spilling a drop, but then the blond would wake up very loudly, making Itachi come out. And on top of that, Sasuke would have to go around with a very soaked, complaining blond. The bucket of water was obviously not an option.

So? How to proceed? -blank-. Finally, after having found no better solution, he nudged the blond with his foot. The said blond grunted. He repeated the action. The blond grunted.

This, very suddenly, the grunt was followed by a cry of surprise, and then two people tumbling to the floor.

"Naruto. Get off me. Now." Sasuke was not too pleased with their current positions. Naruto is a very heavy person, when it comes to being under him.

"Eh? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto has an amazing gift at forgetting that that is not so very important to him. He does, though, like to have his questions answered. Unfortunately for him, since he hadn't made any effort to change the position he was in, he wasn't about to get an answer.

"Naruto. I said- Get. Off. Me." The annoyed voice finally got through to the blond.

"Oh. Eh..." He removed himself. "Sorry?" Sasuke got up, and contemplated hurting the blond for a minute. Nope, Itachi would hear.

"Whatever."Maybe he could just insult him instead. He decided against it. He turned away, and stared walking down the corridor, intent on getting his 'errand' done as quickly as humanly possible. Realizing that he wasn't exactly being followed, he threw over his back: "You know, I haven't got all day."

Something clicked in Naruto's mind, and he grinned as he rushed off after the raven, just having realized that he had been given an unforeseen opportunity to tease the raven. This was going to be fuuuuuuuuun.

* * *

"Wow!" Naruto looked around incredulously.

"I heard the first time you know."

"Wow! This is your OFFICE!"

"Yes, Naruto. This is my office."

"Seriously?"

"Naruto, make me say it once more, and you will find yourself falling very far. And that window there is going to be the exit point."

"Alright. My bad." He sat himself down comfortably on the swivelling chair that was Sasuke's to take, by every right. His goal of annoying Sasuke as much as possible seemed to be coming to fruition. "So, anything else I need to see?"

"Probably. Yes. There is. There's... the filing room," _you mean the sea of files that you have to wade through once in a while and which there is no way I am entering again so soon _" You should probably meet the guards, and and visit their quarters,"_ those cheerful idiots. You'll probably get on with them wonderfully... _"And you should probably meet the rest of the staff."_ Yeah, otherwise, he'll never get around. He'll get lost in 5 minutes tops. _"But, you can do all of that on you own." _Because there is no way that I am going through that torture._

Naruto could feel that there was more to that sentence than what he had actually heard, and that what he had gotten was far from being the complete version. He didn't comment on it though, preferring to pout and ask: "But why can't you show me around?" in the most pitiful voice that he could muster. It could melt the coldest of bastards.

"Because, I'm busy." Apparently, he was wrong.

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"I have clients that I have to go see."

"Ooooo! Who?"

"None of your business."

"Pfff. Asshole. Where're you meeting 'em?"

"In the Konoha buildings." (that's where Naruto works. Used to work. Whatever.)

"Really?

"Yes." Naruto stared at the raven. A very slight frown appeared on his face.

"... You're not being very talkative... Can't you at least give me an indication to where I can find all those wonderful things that you mentioned?"

"The file room's in the third basement, the guards' quarters are on the first and second floors, and the staff it... around."

"Descriptive. So, you gonna introduce me to everyone?" The blond beamed. He could feel Sasuke getting annoyed, and was doing everything possible to help him get there. It was fun to see the Uchiha irritated, he knew that already. If only he could have just a liiitle but of help...

"I'm leaving now. Show yourself around." Sasuke turned, mind set on leaving. He didn't like that he couldn't keep his utter calm. His patience was wearing very low. It seemed that fate had more in store for him though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Dring! Dring- Both men turned towards the ringing utensil on the large desk that Naruto had been comfortably sprawled upon not a minute ago, before the... interesting ring tone had made him jump a meter into the air. -Dring! Dring!-

"Nice ring..."

"Shut up dobe." Naruto smirked as he heard the name, knowing that he would soon make the other regret it. Before Sasuke had gotten anywhere near the desk, he reached out, picked it up, and brought it to his ear, still grinning. Payback sucked.

"Helooooooo?"

"Hello! How are you doing?" a voice on the other end answered him, and it surprised him that whoever it was sounded like he had been expecting it all along. He decided to go along with it.

"Quite well thanks! Except one bastard is abandoning me to take care of 'other business'. Or so he said. And how are you doing?" Sasuke was now quite enraged. He was trying to snatch the phone from Naruto, who was being rather adept at dodging.

"I am doing well too, thanks. And who do I have the honor of conversing with?" This was rather nice, all in all. The person on the other end was taking to their game quite well, and Sasuke seemed to be getting out of control. Mhhh... Wonder why he's suddenly red in the face?

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!"

"Well, I certainly hope so!" Naruto didn't have much time to think of that last statement as it was getting harder to evade Sasuke whilst keeping the phone. Luckily, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Jumping onto the desk for instance. "And how is the bastard you mentioned doing?"

"Icy as ever. He was acting weird this morning though... Kind of crazed, it you know what I mean. I overheard an interesting talk he had with his bro. They're a bit strange together to tell you the truth."

"I know. I've witnessed it too."

"So, who am I talking to anyway?"

"NARUTO, GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!" That was Sasuke, by the way.

"Oooo. He sounds impatient!" and that was the previously unnamed person on the other end.

"Mhhh... He does. I don't think he appreciates me being on his desk, actually."

"I wonder why?... So, how about you let me speak to the bastard? I might be able to appease him. Who knows?"

"Eh, a'right!" He handed the phone gracefully to Sasuke, who grabbed it and promptly started yelling into it. After he had calmed down, Naruto thought it was safe to get off the desk and get back into that comfortable swivelling chair. He did so, and watched the raven carefully, while listening to the one end of the conversation that he could hear.

"Why the fuck aren't you using my cell phone?"--

"Couse not. How'd you know I was here anyway."--

"Itachi chose him for the Akatsuki case." -- Sasuke was now running a hand through his hair. He seemed to have calmed down a lot. Naruto wondered what the other one was saying to appease Sasuke so easily. And he had taken so long to get the other riled up too!

"Course he will. Then again, it's up to him and Itachi. I guess it depends how the case goes."-- Naruto noticed that this was the second time that the raven had shortened his normal formal and perfect language to make it more familiar. Suddenly, he resented people saying 'course' in stead of the proper word.

"Yeah... Not exactly unusual."-- The raven was leaning against the desk, using it for support.

"Fuck you!" Naruto noted he was now completely rigid again, his back straight, his eyes in his permanent glare.

"Go shove it somewhere else. And don't call my office. Important phone calls exist."--

"Not in the slightest."--

"I'm hanging up now."-- Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I wasn't kidding last time about kicking you out, just so you know." And with that, the raven hung up.

Naruto stared at the raven questioningly. The conversation had been strange enough with only one side of it. He wanted to know what had been said on the other side, but for some reason, he doubted that Sasuke was about to tell.

"Who was that?" Sasuke carefully placed the phone back on the stand."

"A colleague." Vague; Very vague. And vague equals an unsatisfied Uzumaki. Especially when it comes to listening to half a conversation that managed to make the raven relax completely and then get very annoyed in a matter of seconds.

"Uhu. Sure. Ds'he have a name?"

"Sai."

"So, who is he anyway?" Sasuke pulled a folder out of a drawer. He realized that he had been about to leave it before, and felt glad that he didn't have to look like an idiot and come back to get it. Naruto was staring at him, and for some reason, he felt uneasy. He didn't know quite what to do. Sasuke obviously wasn't about to answer, so Naruto changed the subject. He'd find out anyway. He still had to meet the whole staff, and someone was bound to know who this Sai person was.

"Why haven't you changed the ring tone?" Sasuke almost spluttered. That was the last thing that he had been expecting. He decided that he was going to ignore everything that related in any way to the blond, including why he was feeling so clumsy and flustered. He started to leave, but couldn't resist throwing one last sentence over his shoulder. Uchiha's can't resist having the last word.

"Couldn't be bothered. I'll see you later..." And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

That had been absolutely horrible. Sasuke couldn't believe it. They'd been acting like fucking two year old's! Two year old's! Two grown lawyers yelling and pushing each other over the phone. And one of them an Uchiha! Yes, Sasuke Uchiha a two year old. (This is a queue for all of the fangirls to start squealing and saying oh! how cute!). This was not meant to happen! And why in the world had Sai suddenly decided to call? Eh? What was that all about? And he had just had to be in a playful mood to? Jeez!

Sasuke had a sudden feeling that the world was against him.

But the worst was that the blond had managed to get him into such a state! It was damn right stupid that's what it was. Annoyed, he could deal with. Irritated was practically a permanent state for him. But angry? And fluttered? That didn't happen so often. No. That's wrong. Those two never happened.

And it seemed to him that the blond hadn't even noticed anything! That was good, but still! Did the blond have no observation skills at all?

...

...

Nope. Not a shred of it.

Sasuke stopped at one of the bathrooms, splashing his face with water, then steadying himself for a while on the sink. He didn't dare to look at himself in the mirror. He did look up eventually, but only when he was absolutely sure that all traces of eventual pink had disappeared from his face. And as predicted, his skin had returned to the same pale shade that it usually was.

Good. He certainly wasn't going to show himself in a flustered state to anyone.

As he walked away, that little voice in the back of his head that he pointedly ignores as a general rule because it's so troublesome really muttered to itself (as Sasuke obviously wasn't listening). It told it's self the following : But you do show yourself flustered in front on someone, don't you? The fact that he's clueless doesn't make that fact go away...

But no-one heard that, now did they?

And so, Sasuke went on his not-so-merry-as-it-could-have-been-if-he-had-given-it-a-proper-chance way to meet his two favorite clients (Sasuke and the little voice in the back of his head that he pointedly ignores as a general rule because it's so troublesome really do know sarcasm, just so you know...) Hatake kakashi, and Umino Iruka.

* * *

**Hello! Again. Anyway. I hope that you liked that. **

**I now need to thank Sahdowcat, my unoficial beta. If it weren't for her, not only would this story not exist (because i wouldn't be aware that there was such a thing as beatiful beatiful fanfiction) but, this story would be crap. I force her to read absolutely every piece before I can writa anymore. And she has to agree and critic it before I let her out of hell.**

**So thank you Sahdowcat!**

**And thank you for reading! (I KNOW I'm copying, but I had to put it in somewhere!) Also, please do me a favor and review. I need it. Badly. Oh, and there shouldn't be anymore Typos. I actually re-read it for once.**

**Oh, and if you don't know the song lemon tree by fool's garden, then you should.**

**Review!**

**Pac. XD**


	4. AN SORRY

AN

Alright, I'm sorry to say that I am a very lazy person, and that not having school is awefull for my concentration.

Basically, I have not updated in so long, and I fell annoyed at myself, and so is anyone who is reading this story. If there is anyone. Anyway, I'll be working on this story during the summer, and I will be continuing this story in September. So don't despair on me. I'm not dead... Well. If you can believe that.

So, see you in September if you have bothered to read this.

XD Pac.


End file.
